


She's Gone

by Stardust16



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust16/pseuds/Stardust16
Summary: 'As she walked through the cemetery, she felt her heart pound faster with each step she took. What does she say? She never had someone close to her. . . leave.' Adopted and renamed story. Rated T.





	

Riley felt the breeze pushing her hair back. The scene before her described her mood; sad. As she walked through the cemetery, she felt her heart pound faster with each step she took. 'Should I do this?' Riley thought. It's been a week since her funeral and she still hasn't visited her. She knew she would break down. But no matter how heartbroken she would be, it would make her happy. She need to pay her respects. The dry leaves crackled beneath her boots, as the rose thorns pricked her a bit; but she didn't care. She breathed in the fresh air. Her skin went pale and her body stiffened as her almond brown eyes read those words over and over again.

_Maya Penelope Hart_

_2000-2016_

She slid down to her knees. What does she say? She never had someone so close to her that . . . died. "Um . . . hey Maya." She decided to start off casual. But, then something hit her. What is she doing? Why is she acting like it was some other day? Her best friend is dead and she is just here saying _'hey?!'_

"I . . . I just wanted to say I miss you." She managed to get out. "And, I'm sorry." She couldn't believe this. Maya was dead. And the last words she said to her was 'I wish you'd just die!'

* * *

 

_Tuesday, 3:20_

Riley was angry. Storming across the school hallway, she spotted her target. "Maya!" She screamed, heading straight for the blonde.

Maya turned around, noticing her best friend. "Hey Riley!" She greeted cheerfully; it made the brunette's blood boil.

"Don't 'hey Riley' me! How could you?" Maya raised her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?" She asked, letting a little chuckle out.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about, Hart!" She pulled out her phone only to reveal Maya kissing her boyfriend, Lucas.

"Riley, listen, I can explain—"

"There's nothing to explain! Why'd you do this?"

"Riley! I—"

"Save it!" Riley interrupted her. "I can't believe my own best friend would do this! We've been friends since second grade! I've always had your back! Does that mean anything to you?!"

"Of course it means everything to me! Just let me explain! I—"

Riley shoved Maya, much to her shock.

"I'm not gonna listen to your lies! I can't believe you! You have got to be the most cold-hearted person I've ever met!"

"Riley, please! You're not listening, I—"

"Shut up!" Maya's mouth was immediately sealed. She had never seen this side of Riley, and she was . . . scared.

"You deserve anything bad coming towards you." Maya did nothing but listen. "No wonder your father left you! He probably realized from the first time he took a glimpse of you, he knew he would be ashamed to be your dad!" Riley was so busy ranting, she didn't notice the hurt look in Maya's ocean blue eyes.

"I can't believe I was your friend! I thought I could see right through you, but I guess you're just a terrible person with no regrets with hurting others! You shouldn't even be on this planet!" Maybe Riley went too far, but she was far too mad to notice.

"I wish you'd just die!" Riley stomped out of the hall, Maya following her. "Wait, Riley! Can you please let me explain?!" Riley ran as far away as she could, but Maya wouldn't stop trying to catch her.

"Leave me alone!" Riley shouted, not noticing that she was in the middle of the street.

"Riley, watch out!"

Suddenly, she saw a car driving towards her. She tried to move but her foot seem like it was glued to the ground. Suddenly, she felt a force hit her side, and she went flying in the air for a bit, before she hit the hard concrete ground.

"Ouch!" She looked up; the sight before her was heart-wrenching. Fresh blood pooled around Maya. Blood stained her clothes. Riley could see Maya's skull cracked, the red liquid flowing out. For a moment, Riley couldn't move.

* * *

That scene played over and over in her mind. She couldn't believe it. Everyday, she woke up, hoping that it was just a nightmare. But, as much as she wished, it wouldn't undo what had happen that day. She just couldn't believe it. Maya had sacrificed herself for Riley, even after all of the terrible things she said. She could still remember exactly what happened when she got the news that sent her world crashing down.

* * *

Riley was pacing back and forth, feeling mix emotions. She felt so scared, so worried, so . . . guilty. Cory and Topanga were sitting in the waiting chair, with Auggie sitting on his mother's lap. Katy was sitting right beside Shawn. "Riley, calm down." Her father assured her.

"Calm down? Calm down?! My best friend is in there, near death and you want me to calm down?!" Sure, Maya hurt her but she was still Riley's best friend. Before Cory could respond, Josh, Lucas, and Farkle rushed into sight.

"Is she okay?" Josh asked, panting.

"We don't know. We haven't received any news in the past hours." Riley could see the frighten look in her uncle's eyes. "Hey, she'll be okay." Topanga comforted her brother in-law.

"You don't know that."

"Look, Josh, I know you love her, and I know she's your guys' best friend, but it won't help if we just think negative thoughts." Yes, Josh loved Maya with all his heart. They started dating once she reached high school.

"I . . . I guess you're right."

"Riley, are you alright?" Lucas noticed the blank look on her face. Out of nowhere, she felt anger; anger towards her boyfriend. "You!" She slapped him. Everyone was shocked. Riley never acted in such a way when she's angry.

"What the heck, Riley?!" Lucas questioned, shocked.

She pointed an accusing finger to him. "You! This is all your fault!"

"My fault?"

"Yeah! If you hadn't kissed Maya, then she and I wouldn't have gotten into that fight, and I wouldn't have ended up on the streets, upset. And then she wouldn't have pushed me out of the way and got hit by the car!" Everybody's jaw dropped. Lucas kissed Maya?! They knew that they shouldn't be worried about that now, but this was something that couldn't be ignored.

"Riley, what are you talking about?!"

Riley wanted to roll her eyes. "This!" She unlocked her phone and set the pictures to full screen.

"Riley, I can explain!" Those were exactly the words that Maya said.

"There's nothing to explain. It's obvious what's going on here!"

"Riley, please! I only kissed Maya because I was dared." Riley raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yeah!" Farkle agreed. "We were playing truth or dare with some other friends and Lucas was dared to kiss Maya!"

Riley's eyes widened. So Maya hadn't hurt her. But all the drama escaped her mind once the doctor walked through the doors.

"Maya Hart?" Everyone shotted up from their seats and ran over to the red haired employee.

"How is she, Dr. Reynolds?"

The doctor sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Riley's heart stopped all together. No, this couldn't be happening. Maya couldn't be dead! "Are you kidding me?! Is this some kind of sick joke?!" She yelled, anger taking over sadness.

"Miss, we never joke about this kind of news!"

"Riley, please calm down!"

Riley turned to her boyfriend, grabbing him by the collar. "I can't calm down, Lucas!"

She let go of him and turned to the doctor. "No, no! This is a nightmare! Just a nightmare!" She slapped herself repeatedly, hoping to wake herself from this horrible dream. Lucas grabbed her arms.

"Riley, as much as we wanted all of this to be a bad dream, this is real!"

"Yes, listen to Mr. Friar."

"You're lying! I know you are! There's no way Maya would be dead! She's too tough for that!"

"Miss, I assure you! I'm telling you the truth! Ms. Hart is dead!"

Riley shook her head furiously. She wouldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe that Maya was dead. "Maya isn't dead. You're lying! You're just lying!"

"Miss, I know this is hard to take, but—"

"No! You're lying! Did you even try?! Did you even try to save her?! Did you just leave her there to bleed to death?!"

Dr. Reynolds gasped. "Ms. Matthews! We tried our best to save your friend!"

"She's not just my friend! She's my best friend, my sister! I've known her my whole life! She can't be dead! She just can't!" With that Riley took off running to Maya's hospital room, ignoring her family and friends' protests.

She can't be dead. Maya's a fighter. There's no way her best friend, the tough rebel, the one that went through so much, was dead. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't.

She stopped.

_Room 4502_

_Maya's room._

Does she really want to see the sight that lies behind this door? Riley nodded, taking a deep breath. Yes, she wants to see it. She wouldn't believe that Maya's dead until she saw it. Pushing the door open, her heart shattered into a million pieces.

There Maya was, the sheet covering her whole body and head, a sign of death. Riley couldn't move. Maya's dead. She heard her family and friends enter the room. A strong arm wrapped around her. Knowing it's Lucas, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I-" Lucas pressed a finger to her lips. "Shhh. Riley, let it out."

She bursted into sobs. She felt everyone forming a group hug around her. She let out a shaky whisper. "I-I can't believe it. She's gone. And it's all my fault."

* * *

If only, if only she'd let Maya explain. Then maybe, Maya would still be here with her. She traced a finger around those words. She wished Maya would die, and now, here she was, buried underground. The wind whistled through the air. She let out a thought that had been circling her mind.

"Why?"

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why? It should've been me. I should've died. Now, you're not here anymore. And it's all because of me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't let you explain. Lucas explained everything at the hospital. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have assumed. I guess that I was so angry that I didn't even think.

"Uncle Josh is a mess without you. He's been crying and locking himself in his room for days."

_'Much like me.'_

"He's miserable. He loves you so much. Farkle and Smackle wanted to thank you. Not for dying, of course. But, remember the last week before summer was over? 'You can't control your emotions. Go for it.' Remember those words you said? They still remember that. And because of your words, they got together.

"Lucas, well, he wasn't as much of a mess as everyone else, but he was still depressed. He's been trying to get Farkle to call him 'Ranger Rick'. Though, when Farkle did, Lucas claimed and I quote, 'It doesn't even sound like Maya!'" Riley chuckled. "He even tried to coach him. Lucas isn't trying to replace you, if that's what you're thinking. He's trying to fill your presence.

"Uncle Shawn didn't take your death well, too. Katy didn't either. Nobody did." She sniffed. She couldn't believe it. Maya couldn't leave Earth like that. She had so much opportunities. The strongest girl Riley knew was gone. Maya wasn't just strong by confidence. She survived so much in her life. Her father abandoned her when she was just a baby and her mother was never around. Yet, she stayed strong.

"I missed you so much. I'm sorry I wished you died. I didn't mean it. It just came out, somehow. I'm really sorry." She choked out more tear drops. "I'm so sorry. I hope you forgive me, wherever you are."

She felt arms wrapping around her waist. Her heart was faster, but slowed down once she saw it was Lucas. She was about to speak, but he cut her off.

"I know you told me to wait in the car. But you were out here for a pretty long time and I wanted to make sure you're okay." Lucas was the one that drove her here. "You know it wasn't your fault, right?"

She shrugged. "Y-Yeah. But I'll always blame m-myself." She uttered out between breathes. She began crying on his shoulder, like at the hospital.

From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Maya, sitting on her gravestone, waving and smiling. Riley could almost hear Maya's voice. _"There's nothing to forgive, when you did nothing wrong."_ She heard. It only made her sob harder. _"I'm not gone. I'll always be here."_

Riley placed the rose down. "Happy birthday, Maya."

**Author's Note:**

> And, done! So, if you don't recognize my username, that's because I'm a new writer/user on here. I've been writing fanfiction practically all my life—thanks to Power Rangers—and I've finally decided to post my works here. Hopefully I'll post more soon.
> 
> Anyway, this story was adopted by me from BasketBallQueen, a former writer on Fanfiction.net. I have two more stories of hers I want to repost, and then after that, I'll be on to posting my own.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Feedback is always appreciated, as well as some comments or maybe some writing tips.
> 
> ~Star


End file.
